Ranger (pup)
Ranger is the Zookeeper/Safari pup of the PAW Patrol. She makes her debut in Road Trips. She has a crush on Smokescreen. NOTE I'm working on a crush for her. Suggestions are open. Bio Ranger is a tomboyish pup, who absolutely loves helping wild animals. Her whole life was spent at Animal Kingdom at Disney World, where she helped Elsa thaw her PupTag. Although she doesn't have any magical powers like Elsa or Brownie, she is able to understand what Callie, Little Hooty, Chickeletta, Fuzzy and the other animals of Adventure Bay are saying. She uses smart-talk with Callie when she's being a show off at Katie's, but she loves hanging out at the zoo the most. She feels at home when she's at the zoo, since she can talk to them. She can somehow do front flips. Catchphraises I'm on safari! Animal lover reporting for duty! PupPack In her PupPack there are peanuts, meat, a net, and a camera, for taking pictures of course. She uses the net for catching animals like Mandy or birds, including Skye mostly by accident. PupHouse Her PupHouse is tan and it looks like a safari truck. She has an animal detector and a map of the zoo in it. PupPals Ranger's PupPals are... Elsa: Very close to her. But she thinks that it's weird that Elsa likes icy cold weather, while she prefers hot weather. Chase: She feels that his take-charge attitude is very annoying, but tried not to give him grief about it Skye: She finds her very graceful and athletic and she is currently teaching Skye how to front flip Rocky: She tries to make him face his fear of water, since she isn't scared of anything, and attempted to give him swimming lessons. But it failed Tundra: She doesn't know Tundra very well, but assumes that she'll be very friendly towards her Everest: Loves her with all her heart. Everest is just like a sister, since they have some things in common, and sometimes Ranger calls Everest her "husky twin" Zuma: She finds his voice annoying, but likes him Rubble: Loves to dig with him, but feels awkward when she sees his stubby tail for some reason Miracle: She knows that Miracle's owners abandoned her and she respects that, since she was a stray almost her whole life too Brownie: She isn't a fan of Brownie, so they consider each other frienimies Marshall: She treats Marshall just like a brother and doesn't care if his clumsiness is annoying at all Fanon Appearances Stories by Me Road Trips (debut) Pups and the Show-Off Pups Save a Clinic Pups' Double Trouble Icy Adventures (series) Stories by Others None yet Appearance Ranger is a Golden Retriever/German shepard mix with a brown body, white "socks" on all for of her paws, a white muzzle, goldish-yellow chest with a white underbelly, a goldish spot on her black tail, black ears and goldish patches over her eyes which lead to a small line in the middle of her face. She has freckles with a dark brown collar with a yellowish-gold tag with the Disney "D" on it. She has greyish-blue eyes. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist